


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #3 - Free!

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, nitori you little shit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai invites Rin to Samezuka's Swim Club's Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #3 - Free!

"Matsuoka-senpai, I mean, Rin-senpai, what are you doing on Christmas Eve?"

Rin looked up at Nitori sitting at his cluttered desk from where he had been staring at the ground while toweling his hair. He had just come back from a shower and that question hit him completely without being prepared for it.

"Huh, I guess I'm going home or something. Nothing special though," he replied as he flopped down on his bed. In truth, he had thought that maybe he could be meeting with Haru and the others and exchange some presents that he had gotten them in Australia, mostly on a whim that he regretted afterwards, but they were still boxed and hidden below his bed, waiting to be given away at some point.

"Well, then, would you like to join Samezuka's Christmas Party with everyone? It's a tradition, Captain Mikoshiba sent out the invitations before you joined, since we always plan way ahead for that," Nitori explained excitedly, cyan eyes sparkling.

Even for Rin, it was quite hard to say 'No,' to these eyes, although he knew that these eyes always meant trouble for him. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to form a protest, when something else caught his attention.

"Wait, before I joined?! But that was back in April!"

"I know! It's really hard to find a restaurant that is big enough for all our members so the captain makes it his first priority to plan these things at the beginning of the term!" Nitori chirped almost happily, making Rin's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

With that much planning ahead, there must be a catch.

"I refuse," he said flatly and threw his towel over the steps of the ladder to the upper half of the bed.

"Senpai~!" Obviously, Nitori had misjudged his interest in the event as a covenant that he would be joining the Christmas party. "But there will be lots of cake and yakiniku and it's covered by the club's expenses, so you won't have to pay a yen for it!

Nobody ever refused free food, especially not if it was yakiniku. Rin felt his eye twitch, because he still knew that there was a catch to the whole thing.

"...Where's the catch," he asked, jolting Nitori.

"Eh, what kind of catch?"

"A catch! Like, the first and second years having to wear christmas dresses like during the summer festival, where we had to wear maid dresses. If there's a catch like that, I certainly won't come!" Rin declared, the volume of his voice rising with every word. He would never forget how embarrassing it was to see have his sister see him like this.

"Ah, no, there's none of that!" Nitori gave back, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?!" Rin asked again, with more force behind his words. He really didn't want pictures of him in ridiculous clothes going around again.

"Un! No dresses!" Nitori exclaimed happily in return.

"Well, then, I will think about it," Rin replied with a huff. It was still more than a month to go until Christmas, so maybe he would have his mind made up until then. And maybe Nitori might have forgotten about this whole ordeal as well.

~*~

The week before Christmas came and since his parents were on a business trip until Christmas, Rin had decided to go to Samezuka's Christmas party after all. He still had a bad feeling about it and found it was more than just justified once he arrived at the address that he had been given.

At the front gates, Nitori was waiting for him with a bag in his hands, while he himself was wearing a green hat.

"Nitori," he all but growled, stopping a good five meters away from his roommate. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Ah, it's a tradition to wear costumes to the party, or so I was told by Captain Mikoshiba," the smaller boy replied with a smile that would be radiantly happy to everyone but Rin, who thought that it looked downright... sadistic? For a lack of a better word.

"Here, senpai, this is your costume!" Nitori said and thrust the bag into his hands.

"What... is this," Rin growled, but peeked into the bag out of curiosity anyways, just to see a mountain of brown fur.

"You're going to be Rudolph!" he was told enthusiastically and immediately he threw the bag on the ground as if he had burnt his hands.

"Senpai~!"

"...I'm going home."

"But, senpai~~~! Everyone's waiting for your bright nose!"

"I said I'm going home!"

As Nitori watched the other's back disappear into the darkness, he sighed. This had been such a nice idea of him, too! Rin-senpai would have looked perfect in that costume!


End file.
